Subiendo a la Cima
by Middo
Summary: "Lamento no ser el mismo niño feliz que era antes...". Las palabras pierden su significado a medida que pasa el tiempo. Las risas, las bromas... el bullying: destruyen. Las promesas quedan en nada, la identidad va cambiando. ¿Qué pasó con la sonrisa de Alfred Jones? ¿Y aquel chico con el que habla? ¿Cómo ÉL puede hablar con alguien así? DESCONTINUADO.


**Creo que todos los que están leyendo esto han sido alguna vez víctimas de bullying. Sinceramente, creo que más de una vez hicimos algo que no va con nosotros solo por la opinión de los demás. Es imposible que nos importe una mierda que dirán de nosotros, por más que leamos que Arthur punk es indomable. Su hermano, su madre o el mismo Alfred pueden herirlo con su opinión, falsa o no, porque _no somos rocas_. Esta historia no se trata del bullying principalmente, sino de como la influencia de los demás actúa sobre nosotros. Espero que les guste :); acción.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Corazón Quebrantado.<em>**

Burbujas de aire subieron hacia la superficie. El agua cristalina era bruscamente sacudida por la cabeza de Alfred. Sus manos se afirmaban en los alrededores de la taza, haciendo inútiles intentos de sacar la cara del inodoro. Un trío de risas plagaban el baño disfrutando burlonamente de su desesperación.

El líder del grupo jaló sus rubias hebras hacia atrás, escuchando con delicia sus atropellados tosidos. Se acercó lentamente al grueso cuello del menor, oliendo su miedo. Alfred gimió débilmente y eligió cerrar sus perlas celestes.

- Hoy es tú último día - susurró el ojiverde al lado de su oído, haciendo que el más pequeño se estremeciera - Y tenemos algo... especial para ti, rollitos.

Entre risas lo jalaron del cabello y lo sacaron a rastras del baño de hombres. Alfred gemía en silencio intentando que las pequeñas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas no se notaran.

* * *

><p>Minutos después, un dúo de chicos se aproximó al patio. Observaron a la ola de personas irse felices a sus casas, conversando y riéndo entre ellos. La bulla era ensordecerá, más la ronca voz del de cabellos rojos les llamó la atención. Él sonrió bajo el megáfono al notar todas las miradas puestas encima suyo: eso sería perfecto.<p>

- Queridos y estimados alumnos - imitó al director y bajó unos cuantos escalones - Hoy es el último día de clases, algunos nunca volverán a este colegio, otros saludarán a un curso nuevo, y otros... simplemente arruinaron el año - leves risas llegaron a sus oídos, él era un reconocido estudiante en Orange Star School, si bien sus notas no eran excelentes ni su comportamiento destacable, conquistó rápidamente el corazón de las chicas y se ganó limpiamente el respeto de sus compañeros: él pelirrojo era de temer - Como saben los quiero de corazón, y como nunca volveré a ver uno que otro de ustedes, quise hacer algo especial - giró hacia la puerta de la institución y sonrió de medio lado, degustando su plan - Les presento a su nueva... ¡mascota!

Los curiosos alumnos escucharon un gemido a lo lejos, las chicas se pusieron de puntillas y se afirmaron de los hombros de los hombres. El plan había corrido, y aquello que habían venido preparados, rieron bajamente. Fue ahí cuando vieron a un ser acercándose en cuatro patas. El murmullo de sorpresa fue general. El asustado chico que gateaba con una correa en el cuello miraba perdidamente el piso. Los gemidos de asco no se hicieron esperar, solo traía calzoncillos blancos, dejando gruesos cúmulos de grasa a la vista.

- Que asco.

- ¿Quién es?

- Allen Jones, si no me equivoco.

La conmoción del público fue unánime. Todos siguieron susurrando lo mal que se veía, mientras los claros ojos celestes se empañaban.

- ¡Nerth! - se escuchó entre la multitud, risas divertidas siguieron sus palabras.

- ¡Das asco, dude!

La vista de Alfred se nubló.

- ¡Apestas!

- ¡Nadie te quiere!

- ¡Mira esos rollos, deaj!

Una bomba de pintura se estrelló contra la mejilla de Alfred, jadeó. Decenas de bombas fueron estallando en su cuerpo. Huevos, harina. Alfred cerraba los ojos intentando los proyectiles no dañaran sus retinas. Las risas de sus compañeros giraban eternamente en su mente.

Él pelirrojo rió entre dientes por su colorido espectáculo. Veía a Alfred llorando y encerrado en el circulo de alumnos, desesperado por salir, gimoteando por el miedo, y se sentía enormemente satisfecho. Sinceramente no lo pudo imaginar mejor. Sabía bien que el rubio se sentía avergonzado de su gordo cuerpo, y por eso lo ocultaba con camisas holgadas y chaquetas gruesas. Dejarlo en calzoncillos fue, aunque una tarea difícil, inusualmente divertido. Nunca lo había visto llorar tanto como en el mismísimo instante que impidieron que se moviera, hermoso. Aunque luego parecía un objeto. Solo miraba el suelo, perdido. Fue extraño sí, pero no iría a preguntarle como se sentía. Su honor y orgullo no le permitían mostrar interés por los demás.

Una alumna miró con horror como le daban un rodillazo a Alfred, y luego a este escupir sangre. Se tapó la boca para ahogar un gemido, conmocionada. Sus compañeros eran unos monstruos. ¿Acaso era la única cuerda de su escuela? Sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los irritados de Alfred, quien sin decir palabra le perdieron ayuda. Ella se mordió el labio, más al ver como le corrían la cara con una cachetada solo se fue velozmente de ahí. Una fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla al saber que estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo. Pero debía entenderla, tenía miedo. ¿Alfred la ayudaría si estuviera en la misma situación? Sacudió la cabeza, negando la débil voz en su interior que le aseguraba que si.

_Después de todo, ¡soy un hero!_

Definitivamente, no lo haría.

* * *

><p>Alfred cerró la puerta del baño, y se dejó caer. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas como una llave abierta que nunca se cierra. El chofer le preguntó esa tarde que pasó, más él le aseguró que solo fue una broma de sus compañeros. Su madre no estaba, había ido de compras. Y su gemelo, Matthew, tenía el paseo de fin de curso. Alfred estaba solo, completamente... solo. Miró lentamente la pila de remedios: Ibuprofeno, Tapsin, Amilorida...<p>

Se levantó con ayuda de la pared. Su padre tuvo hipertensión, y recordaba que no podía tomar pastillas y alcohol al mismo tiempo, era peligroso. Afirmó entre sus largos dedos el paquete de Amilorida. Leyó las advertencias, "prohibido consumo de alcohol", decía. La guardó en su bolsillo, y salió de su habitación.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, escuchaba las burlas de sus compañeros en su cabeza. Intentó no hacerle caso, pidió muchas veces ayuda, pero nadie lo escuchó... simplemente estaba solo. Si su familia no lo quería, y la única amiga que creyó tener lo traicionó. ¿por qué no despedirse de todos? Sería lo mejor para los demás. Sin molestia del chico feo y obeso que quitaba espacio.

Respiró profundamente tomando un lápiz de la mesa, y escribió.

_Querida Familia:_

_Lamento no ser el niño feliz que era cuando pequeño. Hoy tuve problemas, si, los mismos de siempre. Perdónenme... por llegar llorando a casa. Perdónenme por... avergonzarlos. Papá, mamá, por favor no intenten negarlo, los escuche hablar de mí cuando fuimos donde la familia Bonnefoy. Dijeron que preferían haberme dejado en casa, y no querían decirle a los demás que era su hijo. Mam, dad, me dolió. No les diré que no importa, I'm sorry, pero no le miento a las personas que amo._

_Papá, eres mi héroe, y siempre quise ser como tú. Mamá, aun recuerdo como me acurrucabas cuando tenía pesadilla, miss you. Matthew, I love you, nunca pienses que estas solo, aunque ya no puedas verme, siempre estaré en tu corazón._

_Si solo hubiera otra forma de volver atrás..._

Se refregó los ojos ahogando los sollozos.

_Lo haría, pero no hay alternativa, mis problemas me superaron, y lamento decir... que soy un debilucho._

_Con amor, Alfred Jones._

Dobló la carta en tres, sus manos temblaban.

_Lamento... no ser el niño feliz que era antes._

Lloró silenciosamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el congelador. Las risas cuando jugaba con su hermano, sus padres viéndolos con una dulce sonrisa. ¿Dónde quedaron esas risas?

_Perdónenme._

Sacó una botella de alcohol de la nevera, y quitó la chapa.

_Por llegar llorando a casa._

Miró las pastillas en su mano con aire ausente.

_No querían decirle a los demás que era su hijo._

Las echo a su boca, y las bebió tomando alcohol.

_Soy un debilucho._

La botella de cristal resbaló de sus dedos y se hizo mil pedazos en el piso.

_Con amor..._

Sus ojos celestes ojos se nublaron mientras un último respiro entraba en sus labios.

_Alfred._

* * *

><p>- ¡A un lado! - la camilla corría rápidamente por el hospital, el pitido de la máquina iba cada vez más lento.<p>

- ¡Salven a mi bebé! ¡No dejen que se vaya! - gritó su madre corriendo detrás de los enfermeros.

- No respira, empiecen la reanimación cardiopulmunar.

- ¡Ah! - gritó la mujer retrocediendo al ver la brusca contracción de su cuerpo - ¡Mi bebé! ¡No le hagan daño a mi bebé!

- Señora, no puede seguir aquí - dijo uno de los guardias cubriendo la vista de la camilla.

- Please, es mi hijo - pidió con el rímel esparcido por las lágrimas.

- Lo lamentamos, son reglas del hospital.

Los guardias se fueron una vez la camilla de Alfred entró en la sala de emergencias. Emily se paso una manos por los cabellos. Solo aquel día Alfred le pidió no ir a la escuela. Aun recordaba sus grandes ojos irritados a la hora del desayuno. ¿Cuál era el problema con sus compañeros? ¿Qué tan crudos podían ser con él? Se sentó en una silla ocultando su cabeza entre sus manos. Matthew encontró una carta encima de la mesa, no tuvo tiempo para leerla... La sacó de su bolsillo.

Horas después volvió al pasillo la enfermera que atendió a Alfred. Movió ligeramente el cuerpo inconsciente de la mujer. Emily entreabrió levemente sus ojos.

La enfermera le dio una suave sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Tocaron la puerta de la enfermería 405. Alfred miró el techo del hospital, sin inmutarse. No sabía cuanto llevaba en esa posición, de todos modos, no era como si le importase. Escuchó un leve chirrido, y más tarde pasos dirigiéndose hacia él.<p>

- Alfred - lo llamaron acariciando su mano, más la joven mujer fue ignorada - Cariño... di-me algo - pidió Emily sintiendo que si no la miraba perdería la poca cordura que pudo reunir.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Solo saber que estas bien - dijo aliviada por oírlo hablar.

- ¿Leíste... la carta? - preguntó con algo de dificultad, tenía la garganta seca.

- ¡Sí! De hecho...

- Dámela.

Indecisa la joven mujer se la dio. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Alfred tiró el blanco papel hasta partirlo en dos. Emily se sorprendió. La carta se siguió haciendo pedazos, uno a uno.

- Vete, no quiero estar contigo - sin importarle sus cedió a la pesadez de sus parpados.

Alfred en ningún momento vio a su madre a los ojos.

* * *

><p><em>Años después...<em>

- Cien-to diecisiete, ciento dieciocho...

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por su nariz. Sus tensos músculos solo pedían unos minutos de descanso, más siguió flexionando sus brazos. Olvidó cuanto tiempo llevaba levantándose en la madrugada para entrenar su cuerpo. Más de un año, seguramente. Alfred cumplió los dieciséis. Hizo clases particulares por dos años completos. Sus padres lo sobreprotegían demasiado, pensaba él.

- Ciento noven-ta y nueve... dosci... - apretó los labios esforzándose por terminar - cientos - se dejó caer, jadeando en el suelo.

Se quedó unos segundos así, recuperando el aliento. Respiró fuertemente y se levantó de un saltó. La gravedad le jugó en contra y tambaleó un poco, pero se apoyó en la pared yendo por su botella de agua y su toalla blanca. La luz del sol que entró por la pequeña ventana. El naranja contrastó del negro de su torneado torso. Alfred Jones había cambiado. Dejó la vacía botella en la mesa y se limpió con el brazo.

Una vez bañado y vestido bajo a desayunar. De la cocina provenía un delicioso aroma a mapple. Seguramente su hermano Matthew tenía sus manos ocupadas, ´los dotes culinarios del más pequeño eran innegables. Lo saludó con una leve sonrisa y se sentó en la silla.

- ¿Otra vez cocinando para papá? - preguntó mordiendo una galleta.

- Más o menos... ¿lo olvidaste? - inquirió mirándolo curiosamente por el rabillo del ojo.

- ¡Oh es cierto! Hoy empiezas tu segundo año de media, ¿no?

- Si... bueno, algo... Mon Dieu, dijeron que te dirían - exclamó apoyando sus manos a los lados del horno.

- All right?

Alfred notó la alteración de su hermano y se paró de la mesa para afirmar uno de sus hombros. Matthew lucía agitado, y tomando en cuenta lo delicado que era, escucharlo subir la voz siempre fue cosa grave. No recibió respuesta, le asombró que a esas alturas no le dijera que todo estaba bien. Sujetó su delicado rostro entre sus manos para verlo a los ojos. Matthew tomaba y botaba aire sonrojado del enojo. Alfred sintiendo que se perdía de algo alzó una ceja.

- Alfred...

- Alfred.

Los dos adolescentes miraron hacia la mujer que interrumpió las palabras del menor. Emily terminó de bajar las escaleras. Afred notó como su madre y su hermano competían con las miradas. Sin entender nada se alejó de ellos.

- ¿Debería saber algo? - preguntó mirando a ambos lados.

- De hecho...

- Matthew, puedo hablar por mi propia cuenta, ¿lo sabías? - inquirió con altanería, notando que su hijo menor apretaba los labios - Yo y tu padre hablamos, y concluimos que... debes ir a la escuela.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Y cuando pensaban decirme eso? - Alfred abría y cerraba sus ojos intentando procesar la información. No le molestaba empezar otro año de clases, pero no entendía el porque no lo hablaron antes.

- Ayer en la noche - dijo dando un largo suspiro - Pero hubo un cambio de planes...

- O no se atrevieron a decírselo...

- Matthew, déjame hablar a mi primero - Emily escupía ira en sus palabras - Yo y tu padre creímos que tomarías a mal esto, espero lo entiendas.

- Lo hago... diablos ¿y mis útiles?

- Compramos todo, cuadernos, uniforme...

- ¿Uniforme? Pero... Matt no usa... ¿o si?

- No iras con Matthew - dijo seca, no tenía por hablar más del tema.

- ¿Por?

- Deja de hacer preguntas y arréglate, yo te llevaré a la escuela para que conozcas el camino, desde mañana, te iras solo - Emily fue subiendo los peldaños de las escaleras hasta perderse en el segundo piso.

Alfred suspiró mirando a su hermano.

- ¿Tu sabías de esto?

- Cre-í que te lo dirían.

- ¡Pues no lo hicieron Matt! - exclamó golpeando su mano contra la mesa.

- Alfred, cálmate, estas alterado por como se dieron los hechos, pero solo es de ir a la escuela de lo que estamos hablando, n-no es tanto - su voz fue haciéndose pequeña ante la amenazadora mirada que le daba su hermano.

- Voy arreglarme - dijo sin nada más mientras subía las escaleras.

Matthew suspiró. O Alfred era el irritable o él era inútil, porque sentía que su relación se estaba yendo a la basura.

* * *

><p>Un deportivo azul se estacionó afuera de la Academia Gakuen. Los alumnos conversaban y reían mientras entraban animadamente al instituto. Alfred no pudo evitar sentir como se le revolvía el estomago al ver a tantos estudiantes riendo. Traía malos recuerdos a su mente. Vio a su madre alzándole una ceja por el espejo retrovisor. Botó aire y abrió la puerta. Sin despedirse.<p>

Apenas puso el pie fuera de la calle y el auto azul echó a andar. Hizo un mohín con la boca mientras se acercaba a la escuela. _Oh cuanto adoraba su madre._ Academia Gakuen, decía en el cartel que estaba colgado en la reja negra. Cerró los ojos tomando aire.

Y Alfred estaba dentro de la escuela.


End file.
